This invention relates in general to an improved bowstring draw and trigger release mechanism. The bowstring draw and trigger release mechanism of the present invention is operable to firmly hold a bowstring as it is being drawn away from the bow and to smoothly release the string in response to activation of the device's trigger arm.
Several different types of bowstring draw and trigger release mechanisms are well known in the prior art. These prior art mechanisms are typically provided with a holding member which is capable of pivoting between a cocked position and a fired position. This holding member is used to secure the bowstring to the device either directly or by means of a flexible loop which is capable of being looped about the bowstring and holding member. In either case, the holding member serves to secure the bowstring to the device when it is in the cocked position and to release the bowstring when it is in the fired position. Movement of the holding member is controlled by means of a trigger arm which is pivotally mounted onto the device.
In the prior art, the trigger arm is coupled with the holding member in one of several ways. The most common type of coupling between the trigger arm and holding member comprises a physical engagement between these two elements. A projection on the trigger arm contacts the holding member to prevent the holding member from rotating from its cocked position to its fired position under the force of the tensioned bowstring. Pivotal movement of the trigger arm, however, causes the projection of the arm to release the holding member thereby allowing the holding member to move from the cocked position to the fired position. This movement of the holding member in turn releases the bowstring thereby causing the arrow to be projected toward the desired target.
A second type of coupling between the trigger arm and holding member comprises a physical linkage between these two elements by means of a coupling member. This coupling member is attached to the trigger arm and holding member to cause these components of the device to move in unison with each other. The trigger arm is arranged to be movable between a normal position wherein the holding member is maintained in the cocked position and a pivoted position wherein the holding member is moved to the fired position. In this arrangement, movement of the trigger arm from its normal position to its pivoted position by the user of the device causes the holding member to be moved from its cocked position to its fired position thereby initiating the release of a bowstring held by the device.
None of these prior art bowstring draw and trigger release mechanisms however have proved to be totally satisfactory. Most of the known prior art devices require the application of a significant amount of force to the device's trigger arm in order to effectuate release of a bowstring held by the device. In addition, the basic design of these devices may prevent a smooth release of a bowstring held by the device. An additional problem area associated with the devices which utilize a physical engagement between the trigger arm and holding member is that the sliding contact between these elements of the device causes them to become worn through normal use. The resultant effect of this wear is the inoperability of the device.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved bowstring draw and trigger release mechanism which is operable to provide a smooth release of a bowstring in response to activation of the device's trigger arm.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved bowstring draw and trigger release mechanism having a holding member for temporarily securing the bowstring to the device and a trigger arm for controlling the position of the holding member by means of a linkage bar which is pivotally mounted to the device and a roller bearing which is carried by the holding member.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a bowstring draw and trigger release mechanism of the character described which is operable to release the bowstring in response to only a slight amount of finger pressure applied to the trigger arm by the user of the device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a bowstring draw and trigger release mechanism of the character described which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto will appear in the course of the following description.